


His Little Girl

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future fic; Oliver sings his daughter back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** don't own anything; all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: lullaby

_“Waaahhh!”_

The cry had Oliver waking up with a start and glancing at the time, he groaned. Hearing a moan next to him, he turned and quickly pressed a kiss on his wife’s forehead.

“Sleep,” he whispered, “I got it.”

She murmured something incomprehensible and fell asleep once more. Oliver stood, stretched, and headed toward the sound.

As expected, when he entered the nursery, his 6-month old daughter was sitting in her crib, wide-awake and crying her eyes out.

In a few strides, he was at her side and picking her up. Once in her father’s arms, Laura’s crying stopped and she was only slightly whimpering.

“You just missed your old man, didn’t you?” he murmured, stroking her back gently. “Don’t worry, Daddy’s here now.”

He sat down on a nearby chair, resting her against his shoulder. Looking into her wide green eyes, he smiled tiredly.

“You need to go to sleep,” he told her, “It’s early, princess.” But the look she gave him basically said, “I don’t think so, Daddy”.

Sighing, he tried to think of a solution and then an idea struck him. When he was a baby, his mom often sang to sleep … maybe it would work on her namesake.

Quietly, he began to sing the same song that his mother used to sing to him. Within minutes, his daughter’s eyes slowly closed and soon, she was fast asleep.

Being extra careful, he placed her back into her crib. Ollie stood there for a few minutes, just watching his daughter sleep. Some days, he could hardly believe that this little miracle was _his_.

Turning around, he was about to go back to his bedroom but froze at what he was greeted with. His wife was standing in the doorway, a warm smile on her face.

“How long were you standing there?” he asked, keeping his voice low in fear of waking Laura again.

“Long enough,” Chloe replied, closing the distance between them. “Didn’t know you could sing, Arrow.”

“What can I say?” Oliver joked, pulling his wife into his arms. “I’m a man of many talents.”

“That you are,” she agreed, raising her head. He lowered his until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Even when they separated, Chloe stayed in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, the two of them just content to watch Laura sleep.

Oliver glanced between his wife and his daughter. At one point, he thought he’d never have this … a family to cherish, love and call his own. But now he had Chloe and Laura and his life couldn’t get any better.

Yes, Oliver Queen was a lucky man indeed. 


End file.
